


through the echo-chambers to other worlds away

by ideare



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Painting, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Krita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: Instead of killing Cyborg Noodle, Noodle reprograms and repairs her and sends her into another reality, with the help of the Evangelist.





	through the echo-chambers to other worlds away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> title from _busted and blue_ by gorillaz.

  



End file.
